


Hiding From You

by dwtchg



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, M/M, because its disgustingly adorable, the prompt where the chest glows when you see your soul mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwtchg/pseuds/dwtchg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren feels discouraged, that he might never find his soul mate. But that won't stop him. Especially when a certain short, angry guy bumps into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings.  
> I just have to say, soul mate fan fics are disgustingly adorable and I needed to write one.

“I really thought it was him this time.” Eren said, outside the nurses, cradling the new bruise on his cheek. He had been sent there after a very violent and one-sided disagreement with the brick wall known as Reiner Braun. However, no matter how stupid his actions were, his best friend, Armin, was always there to pick up the pieces, or in this case, drag Eren to the nurse.

“Even if it you were right in thinking Bertl was your soul mate, you can’t just rip some someone’s shirt off just to check if their chest glows” The blond started to lecture. Armin handed the taller teen his back pack and started walking down the hall to the front of the school. “That is especially the case when he’s going out with someone like Reiner, who easily flattened you with a single hit.”

Eren sighed, looking down to his hand, which was holding a shiny new detention slip for Friday after school. “Tell me I was able to land a least one punch.”

“Not even close.” Armin said bluntly. The blond gave a concerning look to his friend. “Eren, you’ve been acting like this the past few weeks. What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. It’s just that, do you ever get that feeling that you’ll never meet your soul mate? I mean, there’s, like, seven billion people on this planet and one person is suppose to be the one. I don’t like those odds.” 

“I know the feeling, but I’m not that worried.” Armin stated. Eren stared at the shorter teen, confuse. “My grandfather always says that he may have never met his soul mate, but he still married the love of his life.”

“That’s reassuring.” Eren said, defeated.

“What I’m trying to say is that, yes, the odds are never good that you will find your soul mate. But, you’re only sixteen. You have plenty of time to meet them, whoever they are.”

“That’s better.” Eren teased. The two friends laughed down the hallway. He saw his step-sister, Mikasa, waiting by the school entrance, typing away on her cell phone and waiting for the two boys to walk home with her. His new found need to find his soul mate actually stemmed from jealousy of her. Mikasa had found her soul mate while working out at the gym a few weeks ago. Her name is Annie, the same age, but goes to a school across town. She spends every waking moment talking with her over the phone, text, Skype, and practically every other form of communication, possibly even by carrier pigeon. Ever since then the brunette felt both happy for his sister and a constant pang of envy and impatience. 

“Are you coming over again?” Eren asked Armin. “My parents aren’t home, movie and video game marathon?”

Before Armin could even respond, their conversation was interrupted by the obnoxious neighing of the one person Eren didn’t want to deal with. “What’s up, Jaeger. I saw what happened in P.E., how Reiner decked you. Man, you took that like a bitch.”

“Shut the fuck up, horse face. No one asked you.” Eren retorted. He hated Jean Kirstein from the start. He hated his face; his stupid two-toned under cut, his voice, his attitude. He hated everything about him. The two overly outspoken teen met in middle school, the two got into a fight after Jean had made a purposely loud comment on how hot his sister was ant everything went downhill. 

“Whatever.” Jean brushed him off, now focusing his attention to the smaller of the two. “Hey, Armin, you’re doing my history paper, tonight, on the French revolution. Make it around a B-. Don’t want Ms. Ral getting suspicious.” 

“I’m not writing your paper for you, Jean. We’ve had that assignment for weeks, it’s almost impossible to do in one night.” Armin explained. “If you need help with it, we can go to the library and work on it. But I’m not writing it for you.”

Eren clenched his fists, knowing that whatever the horse face was going to say, it was going to anger him. Armin was always good at standing up for himself, verbally. However, where ever they went, the blond had always picked up a fresh new batch of bullies, and, being physically weak, he could hardly do anything about it himself. Always ending with either Eren, Mikasa, or both to come to his rescue. 

“That’s too bad. Don’t you remember what happened last time you didn’t do what I asked.” Jean said in a smug tone of voice and cracking his knuckles, making Armin swallow in fear and boiled Eren’s blood. 

“Get the fuck out of here, horse face. Armin doesn’t have to shit for you!” Eren was yelling not caring who was watching.

“I’m not talking to you, Jaeger. Just remember Arlert…” He didn’t finish his sentence, but he did crack his knuckles on his other hand and walked way. 

Eren turned to follow him, to beat him to a pulp, until he felt a slam hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Eren, that’s enough. Let’s just go.”

“You shouldn’t have to take that shit.” Eren growled under his breath. “You’re not actually going to do his homework for him, are you?”

“I never do.” Armin stated plainly. “My own homework gives me more grey hairs than my grandfather.”

“It serves you right for taking accelerated courses.” 

The two continued to walk towards Erens raven haired sister, who had noticed the scene between the three males, and was a hair away from getting involved. When the two boys walked up to her, she gave a concerned glance, but didn’t say anything on the subject. “Are you ready to go?”

Both the brunette and blond nodded, and the trio walked to the front entrance, passing the Principles office, over hearing a rather loud and vulgar argument between Principle Smith and an unknown student. An argument about a smashed car window and a biased teacher, from what the tree had heard. Out of curiosity, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin lingered to see who it was that dared raise his voice to the terrifying principle of Trost High School. 

Out of know where, the office door burst open. Storming out was a shorter student, but even more terrifying than the principle, dressed in all black matching his undercut hair and decorated with piercings. The furious student, however, wasn’t looking where he was stopping off to and wasn’t expecting eavesdroppers, and crashed straight into Eren, landing the brunette on the floor.

“Watch where you’re going, shitty brat.” The unknown student scowled and continued in his rampage.

“That was rude.” Mikasa said, helping her brother to his feet.

Eren continued to stare in the direction that raven hared student. Eren was unable to focus on anything around him, like he was put in a trace by him, until he was out of sight and noticed his sister dragging him out of the building.

\---

“How the hell did you get detention, im guessing something to do with that bruise on your cheek?” Mikasa demanded the answerer out of her brother on the short walk to their house.

“It was nothing.” Eren looked away, not meeting his sister death threatening glare.

“He got into a fight with Reiner.” Armin interrupted. 

“You got into a fight again, And with Reiner. Football quarterback, Reiner Braun. Sometimes I think you are an idiot.” Mikasa lectured, although, she didn’t seem too surprised by this. “Why did you get into a fight in the first place?”

Eren wasn’t going to answer that question either, but before the blond could spill that information, he pounced on his friend, covering his mouth. “She doesn’t need to know.”

With that the subject was officially dropped, even thought Mikasa wanted to continue pestering Eren. However, by then, the three reached the Jaeger home, with a small blond girl, waiting on their porch.

Mikasa left the two boys and jogged over to the sitting on the porch chair. The two didn’t say anything; they just embraced, as if the two hadn’t just seen each other the other day.

“Break it up, you two.” Eren Interrupted. “Now stop being gross for five seconds and let us in, you have the key.”

The two girls glared at the brunette, sending a new wave of fear up his spine. However, they did let go of each other unlock the door. All four teens piled inside the house, tossing their backpacks and their shoes in any direction.

Mikasa and Annie went into the kitchen, knowing their parents would be home late, to order a couple delivery pizzas, a pepperoni and an everything pizza. Meanwhile, the two boys in the living room were debating over what video game to start with.

Just like always, with the inclusion of Annie, the teenagers were content with how things are, eating bad pizza, destroying Eren in Call of Duty, and laughing ant stupid movies. It wasn’t until Armin got up that they even noticed the sun going down.

“Well, I’m going to get out of here before things start getting gross.” Armin said putting on his shoed, motioning over to the two females that were practically in each other’s laps.

“Yeah, I should probably get started on homework.”Eren said walking his friend to the door.

“Ok, who are you and where’s the real Eren?” Armin joked as he was leaving. “See you tomorrow.”

“See ya.”

Eren closed the door and made his way into his room. He plopped in his desk chair, turned his radio on to no station in particular, he’d always was able to study with background music. However, tonight was different. No matter how hard Eren tried, he wasn’t able to concentrate.

His mind always found its way back to his encounter with the short, raven haired kid, whishing that he’d at least gotten a name. Even that night, he had dreamt of him, smashing the windshield of a teacher, making Eren wake up that morning with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darlings  
> Thank you sooooo much for the positive feedback.  
> That encouraged me to type my brains out to get you the next chapter
> 
> Enjoy

Eren dragged himself out of bed that morning and into the bathroom to take a shower. After getting out, he stood in front foggy mirror, crabbing his comb to try to control the mop he called hair. As usual, it always looked messy no matter how much he mangled it. 

After getting taking his time getting dressed, he looked at his reflection once again. He started thinking, about the short, raven haired student from yesterday. Wondering what his name was, wondering if he’ll ever run into him again. For some reason, Eren was more than intrigued about him and was more than interested in getting to know him. He must have had a huge pair of balls to argue like that with Principle Smith.

At the sound of Mikasa banging on the door, he decided to cast his thoughts and get out of the bathroom and head to the kitchen to get breakfast. To his surprise, as if he just saw a flying pig, he found his parents, who would usually be at work already. His father was one of the state’s best and well known surgeons and his mom was a nurse at the same hospital. They worked in the god forsaken early hours of the day and didn’t get home until late into the evening. Any time the two siblings even saw their parents was like a miracle. 

“What are you two still doing here?” Eren asked getting down his favorite box of cereal and a bowl. "Shouldn't you be at the Hospital by now.

“We don’t have to go in until this afternoon.” His mom answered him. His father was busy reading the newspaper. “Would you like a ride to school this morning?”

“Mom, we live three blocks away from the school, we don’t need a ride.” Eren said, however, he noticed a disappointed look starting of form on her face. “But, it beats walking.”

Erens mom smiled again. By then, his sister had made it into the kitchen and started to fix her own breakfast. Every one ate in silence, until Mikasa turned to Eren. “Hey, I won’t be walking home with you after school today. I’m going to see a movie with Annie.”

Eren nodded in confirmation, deciding now was not the best time to reminder her that it was Friday and he was assigned detention, in front of his parents. 

Their mother hummed into her mug of coffee, happily. Their father, on the other hand, grunted. The entire family was happy that Mikasa had found her soul mate; however, their father was more or less than disappointed to find that it was a girl, and has decided not to say anything on the subject because of the soul reason that they can’t interfere with the natural biology of humans.

After cleaning up after breakfast the two teens grabbed their backpacks and climbed into their mothers van with the two siblings fighting for shotgun, Mikasa won that battle every time. They drove for two minutes before reaching the school, not even having enough time to have a proper conversation. They said good bye to their mother, got out of the car, and walked into the building 15 minutes before class started.  
Mikasa split to go meet up with some of her friends, while Eren headed to the library to find Armin. Once there, he did find his friend in a secluded row of books in the very back, along with none other than Jean, cornering Armin.

As soon as Jean noticed Eren storming his way over, he letting go of the blond and getting out of there as fast as he could. Eren wanted to follow him to kick is ass, instead, he turned to his friend, who looked frightened. “What did that bastard do?”

“Nothing,” Armin started to calm down. “Jean asked where his history paper was. When I said I didn’t do it, he got angry, that’s when you showed up.”

“I’m going to kick is ass.” Eren growled, clenching a fist, and started in the direction that Jean’s direction.

“Eren, don’t.” Armin said. “Just let it go. You don’t need to get into any more trouble.”

“But-” Eren started, but was cut off by the bell to go to class. He decided to drop it for now. However, that horse face was dead the next time he saw him. The blond and brunette left the library together, but had to split to get to their respective classes. They were best friends, but the only time they saw each other during the school day was during lunch and in P.E. 

Because it was Friday, Erens brain was already on weekend mode and had no motivation to pay any attention in any of his classes. The only thing that sparked his attention was the rumors going around about Mr. Shadis’ car window being smashed and how he was even more of an ass today because of it. He was even less motivated to go to detention. He cursed the world for making him start his weekend one hour later than everyone else, and had to be dragged there by his sister. 

Walking into the detention room, Eren noticed that Mr. Pixis was sitting at the desk, making a poor attempt at hiding a flask under his jacket. The look on his face gave away the   
fact that he was starting to get buzzed and didn’t give a shit what we did during the detention period, as long as they were quiet.

Among the others in detention, there was Reiner, obviously for the fight the day before, and Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer. No one needed to ask what they did to get in, those two were always getting into trouble, and it was like they lived in this room. Those two were also the kind of couple that likes to flaunt the fact that they are soul mates. 

The last person Eren noticed, in the far back corner, was the raven haired kid, without a doubt for the car smashing incident he and Principle Smith were yelling about.   
The brunette, decided to sit two desks away to his right, a seat where he was able to watch the shorter student, without looking like a stalker. Eren thought that this was some kind of fate they meet again, even thought the other had headphones in and acted as if the world around him did not exist.

“Ok,” Mr. Pixis started, groggily, holding up a piece of paper. “I’m going to take attendance now.” Looking at his list, the teacher started calling names, starting with Reiner, and receiving a “here” in return. 

Eren got excited. He was finally going to learn his name. Eren waited in anticipation, looking in the corner of his eye with every name called to check if it belonged to the raven haired kid. He almost didn’t notice when his own name was called.

“Levi Rivaille.” Mr. Pixis searched the room. Finally, Eren saw at the corner of his eye, the student he was watching for had finally raised his hand.

“Here” The raven haired kid said, bored.

Eren was internally celebrating and feeling accomplished. He now knows his name. Levi. 

“Now, I don’t care what you do for the next hour, just stay quiet.” Mr. Pixis was already lounging in his chair, minutes away from sleep.

It was quiet for the first ten minute, while everyone was either doing homework or reading. Then quiet talking started up once everyone was sure that Mr. Pixis dosed off. 

Eren took this chance and move to the desk right beside Levi’s. Levi, headphones still in, was shocked back into existence when he felt something tap on his shoulder. He looked intimidating as he scowled, taking out on of headphones to listen to what the brunette had to say. “What.”

“Hi, I’m Eren.” He greeted hopefully.

“So. What do you want?”

“I heard what you did to Shardis’ car. He had it coming.”

“Is that all?” Levi asked.

“Well, I-” Eren felt deflated as he was cut off by the other turning away, putting his headphone back in, mumbling something about being a shitty brat.

Eren decided to also turn away, wanting to continue the conversation with Levi, but the other became non-existent once more. The brunette, by this point, decided he might as well get started on his homework while he was here so he wouldn’t forget until Sunday night and stay up until 2 in the morning doing it. Then he started wondering if Armin was starting to rub off on him when it was Eren who was surprised by a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey, you’re the kid I knocked down yesterday, right?” Levi asked.

“Uh… yeah” Eren was hesitant at answering.

“I’m sorry about that. I don’t usually think straight when I get angry, and I tend to take it out on others. Sorry.”

Eren was surprised at the apology. He wasn’t even expecting Levi to remember that, let alone apologize for it. “No problem, I get the same way.” A few awkward seconds passed.   
“So, what are you listening to?”

The rest of the hour was spent like this, simply talking and getting to know each other to each other. From this he learned that the share similar tastes in music, movies, and video games. He also learned that Levi, being as short as he is, was actually a senior, where as Eren was a junior. He also learned that the reason Levi busted that car window was because he felt like it, and the fact that Shardis, was a complete ass.

Before Eren had realized it, detention was finally over and all the degenerates were released and he and Levi had left together and headed towards the front entrance. Before they parted to walk in separate ways, Levi asked to see the brunette’s phone.

“In case you ever want to talk, hang out, or possibly egg Shardis’ house, text me.” Levi said as he was typing in his information, and handed the phone back to Eren.

“Really?” Eren questioned both the actions of the shorter male and those of the universe.

“Yeah. You’re not as shitty as I thought you were.”Levi said, with a shrug and walked the opposite direction. Eren watched him walk away, dazed, until he was out of sight.

Not as shitty as he thought I was. Levi’s words echoed in his head. Best complement he got from him so far. I guess that’s progress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey darlings.  
> Sorry, I wanted to get this chapter up a few days ago, but it needed to be re-written (too many times than I'm willing to admit) to get it how I wanted it. However, like this story has a mind of it's own, it is now going in another direction than I originally planned.  
> Anyway I hope you like it.

Eren spent the entire weekend texting Levi about nothing in particular. Eren learned a lot about Levi during their small chats. About how Levi was born in France, but moved to the states when he was five years old, how he’s in a band with his two friends that he’s known since he moved here, and how he values the comedic importance of fecal matter.

**Levi** : Dear automatic flushing toilets, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I wasn’t done yet.

**Eren** : That one was lame.

**Levi** : That one was beautiful and you know it.

Mikasa walked into Erens room with a confused look on her face. “What’s with all the laughter?”

Eren jumped at the sound of his sister’s voice, clutching his phone to his chest. “Holy crap, Mikasa. Don’t scare me like that.”

“Who are you talking to?”

“No one, someone I met in detention.” Eren said, feeling a blush creep on his cheeks.

“Does my brother have a crush on some one?” Mikasa teased. “Tell me, I wanna know who this poor unfortunate soul is.”

“I-It’s not like that.” Eren said frantically as his blush intensifies.

“Whatever,” Mikasa said, giving a shit-eating grin, “I just came here to say that dinner is ready.”

“Finally.” Eren followed his sister to the kitchen, where he found lasagna on the table, with only two plates on either side. Eren sighed in disappointment. Even on the weekends, his parents were as busy and absent as ever. Oh well, he was use to this by now.

“Eren,” Mikasa started as she sat down “I know why you’ve been acting weird lately. I just want to say that, about finding your soul mate-”

“You don’t need to lecture me, Armin already did that.”

“But still, I know everyone has the right to find their soul mate, some find them quickly and for some it take years. And finding them may be the best thing in the world and being with them feels even better, that you never want to let them go and…” She paused, noticing she went off on a tangent, and glare at the fake gagging noises Eren was making, when he wouldn’t stop she kicked him from underneath the table. “My point is I don’t want you getting hurt or in trouble because of it.”

“Fine” Eren groaned shoveling in a mouthful of lasagna. He then looked down to find that his phone had vibrated again. It was yet another classy poop joke from Levi, one so horribly grotesque, Eren snorted.

“Hey, who knows, that little crush of yours could be your soul mate.” Mikasa chirped, gaining the exact reaction out of Eren as she expected, a violent blush on his cheeks trying to hide behind his hands. Eren’s sister sounded a victory cheer and went to eating her dinner.

The two ate in what seemed to be a comfortable silence, however, Erens mind was moving at 60 mph. Of course he thought about the possibility that Levi might be his soul mate. However, for the first time, he didn’t know what to do. He kept asking himself millions of questions. What if Levi is my soul mate? What if he isn’t? Is he the kind of person to be exclusive to finding his soul mate and no one else? Or does he not care about it? How would I even be able to check without scaring him?

Eren forces himself to stop there, in fear of blowing a fuse, and continued eating. However that didn’t last long, when he went to bed, later that evening, and those same questions haunted him until he finally fell asleep.

\---

Eren walked into class just seconds away from being counted absent. He didn’t go to sleep until 4 in the morning, making him super late and super tired. The brunette mop on his head was far from ever looking decent (more so than usual) and darkened patches can be seen under his eyes. As soon as he sat at his seat, his head rested on the desk, fell asleep, and was thankful for being seated in the very back of the room.

It wasn’t until lunch that he zoned out of auto pilot to tune in of his concerned friend and sister.

“Eren, are you ok?”  Armin asked.

“Wha-“

“I asked if you were ok, it looks like you might be getting sick or something.”

“I’m fine guys,” Eren reassured. “I just didn’t get any sleep last night. That’s all.”

The other two decided to drop the subject and continued eating their lunch. The trio always ate outside at the back of the picnic tables in the back of the school. The cafeteria was always crowded and loud, and the three would always take advantage of the nice, fall weather, however, they were always forced back inside once it started snowing.

“Hey, brat.” Eren heard and turned around to find that Levi was walking his way, his heart started pounding. Levi was wearing all black, as usual, however the brunette notices something. Levi looked really good in black. Eren thought the contrast against his pale complexion was beautiful. Looking at him now, he also saw that that the shorter male has a decent amount of muscle on him.  Eren’s eyes trailed upward, meeting Levi’s, noticing the, cool steel, color and the power it portrayed. Then, it was at that moment he realized that Levi was talking and he was staring a little too long for any ones comfort.

“Wha-”

“Geez, brat. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed, or what?” Levi joked as he turned to walk away. “See ya around.” The brunette noted more detailed muscles on the shorter mans back before, turning to back to Armin and Mikasa, who were giving knowing glances and shit-eating grins.

“Shut up.” Eren demanded before either could say a word.

Finally, Eren’s long, tiresome day, he had his last and favorite class, P.E., and they were playing his favorite game, Basketball. However, like always, Eren’s team was brutally beaten and Jean was reveling in victory in the locker rooms.

“That was embarrassing Jaeger. You lost with a thirteen point difference.” Jean shouted from the other side of the locker room along with the sounds of hi-fives given by the rest of his team.

“That’s because you were making some dirty plays out there, horse face.” Eren shouted back in retort.  

“I see some ones a sore loser.” Jean started to laugh, along with many others in the room.

The brunette’s hands clenched in to fists, knuckled turning white. He was about to go over and beat some sense in Jean when his friend at the locker next to his put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “Eren, Stop. You don’t want to make this any worse” Armin warned.

And just like that, Eren calmed down. The taller teen was wondering how it was that the blond was able to do that, like it was his superpower, when he heard a crack and felt a sharp sting in his lower back. Eren turned around to find Jean, shirtless, and a towel in hand, getting ready for his next strike.

“What the fuck was that for” he demanded, rubbing the area he was hit. “And put a shirt on. No one wants to see that.”

“Wow, sore loser and jealous.” Jean neighed, and then turned to the blond. “Hey, Arlert, don’t I still own you one from last week” Jean asked mockingly as he wound up the towel.

Eren, hands already forming fists again, was ready to defend his friend just as jean was about to whip. However, something about Jean caught his eye.

“What the fuck is that horse face?” Eren asked, unable to hide the shock in his voice, as he pushed the other against the wall and pointed to Jeans chest.  

“What are you talking about Jaeger?” Jean asked as he tilted his head downward to see what the brunette was talking about. With a gasp, Jean found, on his chest, a faint glow, and then looked up to the boy he was looking at previously, not wanting to put the pieces together. The blonds’ chest was also uncovered, showing a similar faint glow. “What, hell no.”

Armin, his hand clasped over his mouth and trembling, kept switching his attention between jean’s chest and his own. Frantically, Armin turned to put continue changing, grabbed his bag and bolted out of the locker room. Only then did Eren realize that they still had an audience that was currently laughing. Not giving a shit about them, and abandoning the still paralyzed Jean, Eren ran his friend, only to find him in the empty hallway leaning against a wall a few minutes before the final bell rung.

Seeing that Armin was still in shock, Eren know it was best to not talk about it. He simply draped an arm over his friends shoulder, guided him to the front entrance, and typed out a quick text to his sister that they were walking home ahead of her.

\---

 It was now just the trio, sitting on the couch with Armin squished between the embraces of his friends on either side.

“Would it help if I punched Jean in the face?” Mikasa offered in attempt to cheer the blond up.

“I don’t think that will solve anything. After all, it’s not his fault that we ended up being soul mates.” Armin shuddered at the word.

“Fine, do you need me to punch the universe in the face?”

“Knowing you, you’re probably not joking and will somehow find a way to do that.” Armin laughed.

“So, what are you going to do?” Eren asked with concern in his voice.

“I don’t know,” Armin sighed. “In best case scenario, the fact that we’re soul mated could hopefully stop Jeans bullying, or it could do the exact opposite and make it worse. Or nothing between us would change and life would change.”

“And we’ll be there to kick his ass if he continues.” Eren said while he and Mikasa cracked there knuckles simultaneously. It was almost scary to even think about the brother-sister tag team.

“Thanks guys.”Armin didn’t want the two of them to get needlessly involved; however, he would never be able to stop them from being concerned. “Anyway, my grandfather needed me home early today, so I’ll see you later.” Armin said as he was heading for the door. Eren and Mikasa gave him one last group hug before the door shut.

And almost as that happened, Eren received and unexpected text, one that made him jump and made his heard pound a mile a minute.

**Levi:** Hey, brat, can you meet me at the park?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be in Levi's POV


End file.
